wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Bez dogmatu/24 marca.
Przekonałem się, że człowiek do ostatniej chwili zachowuje wszystkie cechy swego charakteru, a nawet swe oryginalności. Oto ojciec w całej tej uroczystej powadze myśli, jaką daje zbliżanie się śmierci, okazywał jeszcze jakoby pewne zadowolenie miłości własnej z tego, że to doktor się pomylił, nie on – i że niewiara jego w medycynę była uzasadniona. Słuchałem tego, co mówił w ostatnich godzinach, a prócz tego czytałem myśli w jego twarzy. Było w nich przejęcie się ważnością chwili, była ciekawość, jakie też jest to drugie życie; ani cienia wątpliwości, że ono może nie istnieć – natomiast trochę niepokoju, czy go tam dobrze przyjmą, w połączeniu z jakąś bezwiedną, powiem: naiwną pewnością, że jednak nie przyjmą go jak byle kogo. Ja nie będę tak umierał, bo nie mam takich podstaw życiowych, które by mi wystarczyły nawet w godzinę śmierci. Ojciec rozstawał się z życiem z głęboką wiarą i skruchą prawdziwego chrześcijanina. W chwili gdy przyjmował Najświętszy Sakrament, był tak czcigodny i tak po prostu święty, że obraz jego pozostanie mi na zawsze w pamięci. Jaki marny, jaki nędzny wydaje mi się mój sceptycyzm w porównaniu z tą ogromną siłą wiary, która potężniej jeszcze niż miłość umie tryumfować nad śmiercią, i to właśnie w chwili, gdy ta gasi życie. Po przyjęciu komunii i ostatnim namaszczeniu ogarnęło ojca rozrzewnienie. Chwycił mocno, prawie konwulsyjnie, moją rękę i nie puszczał jej, jakby się chciał zaczepić jeszcze o życie. Ale nie czynił tego ze strachu ni rozpaczy: nie bał się nic a nic – po chwili spostrzegłem, że oczy jego, ciągle we mnie wpatrzone, stają się nieruchome i mętne, a czoło pokrywa się jakby rosą; twarz bielała mu coraz bardziej, otworzył kilkakrotnie usta, jakby łowiąc oddech – i westchnąwszy głęboko po raz ostatni – zgasł. Nie byłem przy balsamowaniu ciała – nie miałem na to dość sił, ale po skończeniu balsamowania nie opuściłem zwłok ani na chwilę, bom nie chciał, by ubierając je do trumny, postępowano z nim jak z rzeczą. Jaki straszny jest cały obrządek pogrzebowy: te katafalki, świece, bractwa w kapturach na twarzy, śpiewy! Do tej pory mam jeszcze w uszach: "Anima eius" i "Requiem aeternam". Wieje z tego istotnie ponury i przestraszny duch śmierci! Zwłoki wyprowadziliśmy z Santa Maria Maggiore – i tam ostatni raz rzuciłem wzrokiem na tę twarz drogą i wspaniałą. Campo Santo wygląda już jak wyspa zielona. Wiosna tego roku bardzo wczesna. Drzewa kwitną, a białe marmury grobowców kąpią się w słońcu. Jakie przeraźliwe smutne zestawienie tego budzącego się życia, tej zieleni, słońca i zgiełku ptactwa z pogrzebem. Tłumy ludu szły aż na cmentarz, bo ojciec tak znany był w Rzymie ze swej dobroczynności, jak ciotka znaną jest w Warszawie. Mnie jednak drażnił ten napływ gawędzi, na której twarzach odbijało się ożywienie i nastrój wiosenny. Tłumy, zwłaszcza we Włoszech, robią sobie ze wszystkiego widowisko – i tym razem zgromadziło je nie tyle współczucie, ile ciekawość widzenia okazałego pogrzebu. Egoizm ludzki nie zna granic, i jestem przekonany, że nawet ludzie moralnie i umysłowo wyrobieni, gdy towarzyszą pogrzebom, towarzyszą im z pewnym uczuciem bezwiednego zadowolenia, że to kogo innego spotkało i że nie ich grzebią. Ciotka przyjechała, bom ją wezwał depeszą. Ale ona, ze stanowiska swej niewzruszonej wiary, patrzy na śmierć jak na zmianę w istocie swej najszczęśliwszą ze wszystkich, więc przyjęła cios, jaki nas spotkał, daleko spokojniej ode mnie. Nie przeszkodziło jej to wprawdzie płakać szczerze przy trumnie brata, ale nie odjęło jej pogody. Potem miała ze mną rozmowę bardzo serdeczną i poczciwą, którą jednak na razie wziąłem na opak, czego dziś żałuję. Nie wspomniała ani słowem o Anielce, mówiła tylko o moim przyszłym osamotnieniu – i ciągnęła mnie koniecznie do Płoszowa upewniając, że tam mi się sieroctwo mniej wyda ciężkim, bo znajdę kochające serca, a przede wszystkim jej stare serce, które mnie jednego kocha na świecie. Ja widziałem w tym tylko chęć prowadzenia dalej swatów, co wobec świeżej śmierci ojcowskiej wydało mi się niewłaściwym i rozdrażniło mnie mocno. Nie do życia mi teraz, nie do oświadczyn i ślubów, gdy pada na mnie jeszcze cień śmierci! W rozżaleniu odmówiłem stanowczo, a nawet nieco szorstko. Powiedziałem ciotce, że wyjadę w podróż, prawdopodobnie na Korfu, potem wrócę na jakieś parę tygodni do Rzymu dla uregulowania spadku, i dopiero następnie przyjadę do Płoszowa. Na razie nie nastawała. Odczuwając mój żal, była nawet dla mnie tak pełna słodyczy jak nigdy. Odjechała w trzy dni po pogrzebie. Ja do Korfu nie wyjechałem, ale natomiast Davisowie zabrali mnie do swej willi w Pegli, gdzie bawię od kilku dni. Czy pani Davisowa jest szczera, czy nieszczera nie wiem i nie chcę nawet w to wchodzić; wiem tylko to, że żadna siostra nie mogłaby mi okazać więcej współczucia i troskliwości. Ze swoją zatrutą przez sceptycyzm naturą gotówem zawsze wszystkich podejrzewać, ale gdyby się pokazało, że się tym razem mylę, będę się czuł wobec tej kobiety prawdziwie winny, bo dobroć jej dla mnie przechodzi istotnie zwykłą miarę. Kategoria:Bez dogmatu